UN DIA DE¿MALA SUERTE?
by D.J.-sama
Summary: Aveces nuestros dias pueden empezar mal y continuar peor. sakuno descubre que apesar de todo la mala suerte no es tan mala solo es cuestion de verlo desde otro angulo.


**ola**

**se preguntaran ¿no se supone que DJ esta retirada tmporalmente de los fics? pues bien asi es mucho gusto soy lunita_unika amiga de DJ y estoy a qui de incognito.**

**la historia la escribio para un trabajo de la escuela en tan solo 50 min(tiempo que dura la clase) y ace poco la corrigio y agrego alos personajes de prince of tennis ella dijo que no tenia pensarlo subirla y si lo hacia tenia primero que pedir que la revisara un beta reader o algo asi pero como ami me gusto yo decidi subirla sin que ella lo supiera muajajamuajaja.**

**bien creo ke se debe colocar un disclaimer a algo asi (pero no me arrepiento de aberlo subida aunque la pag tenga muchas raglas) prince of tennis ni sus personajes le pertenecen a DJ aun que ella siempre se lo esta pidiendo a santa(es un chiste que ella misma me conto jajaja)**

**y hasta donde se no hay advertencias o eso creo. bien los dejo con la historia es un oneshort o como se llame alos fics cortitos**

**UN DIA DE… ¿MALA SUERTE?**

**By: DJ**

6:57 am las aulas de Seigu Gakuen ya se encontraban con todos sus estudiantes listos para recibir al profesor, bueno con excepción de una bella chica de trenzas largas que corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-"llegare tarde, llegare tarde"- se regañaba mentalmente la chica mientras de 3 en 3 subía los escalones. Corrió por el pasillo hasta su salón-"por que diablos tiene que ser el de hasta el fondo"

Llego y abrió la puerta de golpe esperando haber llegado antes que el profesor…pero dios no es grande, ¡es enorme! El maestro a un no llegaba, todos sus compañeros le aplaudieron por haber llegado a tiempo.

Tomo aire y lo soltó en un suspiro de alivio, ya con paso mas lento se dirigió a su lugar, acomodo sus cosas y se dio un respiro. El profesor de matemáticas llego y tomo lista como de costumbre.

-buena llegada, tu si que sabes acaparar la atención-comento tomoka con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

-jeje tuve mucha suerte de que el maestro todavía no llegara- Sakuno se acomodaba el uniforme lo mejor que podía y así el mismo intento con su cabello "caso perdido" pensó la chica y dejo de hacer el intento.

-¿y por que llegas tarde?...no sueles ser así- continuo tomoka con cierto tono de preocupación.

-es que ayer mientras iba al mandado me encontré con un pequeño gatito parecía perdido así que decidí llevarlo conmigo a casa- fue la simple respuesta de Sakuno

-y por eso llegaste tarde wow- dijo sarcástica la de coletas

-espera no me dejas terminar-tomoka asintió dándole a entender que continuara, Sakuno se aclaro la garganta y continuo- mi abuela dijo que lo podría conservarlo pero tendría que dormir en la cocina alejado de las habitaciones. Así lo hice, cuando llego la hora de dormir lo saque y me fui a mi cuarto, pero durante la mitad de la noche no se como logro entrar a mi habitación, lo saque pero volvió a entrar y así seguimos durante gran parte de la noche…y pues no dormí muy bien y como consecuencia en la mañana no me podía despertar.

-y…-pero tomoka fue interrumpida por una no muy amigable voz.

-disculpen por interrumpir su "interesante" platica pero acabo de pasar lista y como ustedes no contestaron ¡tienen falta!-el profesor estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡pero maestro!- reclamaron ambas al omiso.

-pero nada, ahora arranquen una hoja de su cuaderno que tendremos examen-los alumnos comenzaron a reclamar y quejarse pero como si el maestro estuviera sordo se dirigió pavoneándose hasta su escritorio, saco una pequeña libreta de su maletín y comenzó a dictar las preguntas del supuesto examen.

0o0o0oo0 ^-^0o0o0o0o

Por fin el añorado receso llego, los alumnos por fin descansarían de los profesores locos y sus pesadas clases de las 4 primeras horas de estudio.

-estuvo difícil el examen de esta mañana, creo que no acerté a ninguna- Comento tomoka con falsa preocupación.

-es cierto, si sigo así de seguro accederé a la universidad que quiero- dijo Sakuno con la misma falsa preocupación y tono sarcástico.

Ambas chicas caminaron por el patio de la escuela hasta situarse en una banca enfrente de la maquina expendedora de bebidas.

Y por cierto… ¿ya le pusiste nombre al gatito?-pregunto con poco interés tomoka

-no, aun no le ha puesto nombre- Sakuno se puso en pose pensadora y después de un momento continuo- creo que seria algo así como Noche por que es negro y sus ojos son de un profundo azul.

-¿Noche?...mmm que poco original-se burlo su amiga

-ja, ja, JA y tu que nom…-pero antes de que Sakuno continuara su frase la mano de tomoka cubrió su boca.

-hey mira es le príncipe y esta solo- exclamo Osakada con mas emoción de lo necesario y señalando al frente con su mano libre.

Sakuno con lentitud retiro la mano de su amiga y volteo en la dirección señalada. Observo como ryoma sacaba una de sus adoradas pontas de la maquina y después como acercaba la lata a sus tentadores y perfectos labios para gozar del refrescante liquido.

La pequeña regreso la mirada a su amiga para después preocuparse por la mirada picara y sonrisa traviesa que esta poseía.

-¿he?- los colores se le subieron al rostro nada mas desifro las intenciones de su amiga.

-vamos ve, platica con el aprovecha-dijo tomoka mientras la levantaba y comenzaba a empujarla por la espalda, Sakuno solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y resignada comenzó a caminar donde el chico.

La frágil figura de la chica iba echa un manojo de nervios y parecía que por cada paso que daba su rostro se tornaba de un rojo cada vez mas intenso.

-Ryo-ryoma-kun- murmuro la joven lo suficientemente alto para que el chico la escuchara a un con los cuantos pasos de separación. Ryoma levanto una ceja esperando a que la chica continuara con lo que tenía que decir.

-etto yo…-pero la chica no pudo continuar por que un grito de "CUIDADO" la alerto y como reflejo volteo a encarar el problema.

Era un valón que extrañamente se acercaba mas…mas cerca, mas cerca hasta que…

¡PAZ! El balón le dio de lleno en la cara. La fuerza del impactó izo que se tambaleara hasta que por fin perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer hacia tras.

Sakuno a un aturdida por el golpe solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y espero el golpe contra el frio y duro suelo, pero para su sorpresa eso nunca llego en cambio su delgado cuerpo se encontró prácticamente abrazado de forma firme pero suavemente.

La de trenzas abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteo lentamente su rostro para poder observar mejor a su rescatador.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el rescatador no era nada mas ni nada menos que ryoma ese chico serio, de mirada gatuna que la traía loca desde el momento que lo conoció en aquel tren…."por que" pensó Sakuno "por que la única forma en la que realmente estoy cerca de el tiene que ser de esta manera….el siempre me esta rescatando…he de ser una molestia"

-¿estas bien?- La voz de ryoma sonaba preocupada ante esto Sakuno se puso mas nerviosa

-creo que si-si – tartamudeo como única respuesta

En eso el apuesto chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sakuno solo se confundió más.

-sangre- murmuro

Sakuno sintió el cálido liquido deslizarse desde su nariz. Rápidamente limpio la espesa sangre con sus dedos y no cabiendo en su vergüenza se libero del abrazo de ryoma y corrió con dirección al baño. Tomoka que lo avía visto todo corrió detrás de ella dando le alcance con facilidad entrando juntas al baño

-wow si que sabes llamar su atención, ese balón te dio directo-comento tomoka mientras le pasaba trozos de papel a Sakuno para limpiarse la sangre.

Sakuno termino de limpiarse el rostro y salieron del baño encontrándose con ryoma recargado en una pared con pose despreocupada casi aburrida. La de trenzas se le quedo viendo anudada por la tan bella imagen. Ryoma al sentir su mirada volteo a verla y camino a su dirección.

La vergüenza de Sakuno no se hizo esperar, volteo a ver a su amiga a lo que esta le dedico una sonrisa para después alejarse. Los tonos rojizos volvieron a su rostro con más fuerza.

-espero te encuentres bien, los chicos que te dieron con el balón ya los reporte- comenzó ryoma

-gra-gracias- tartamudeo temerosa la chica

-nos vemos en clases- ryoma se despido con la mano dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakuno solo se quedo parada como una roca viendo su partida en silencio para después regresar corriendo al baño- mierda a este paso voy a morir desangrada- maldijo y limpio de nueva cuenta su rostro – aun que después de todo ese balón no fue tan malo- una sonrisa surco sus labios y continuo con su labor.

0o0o0o00o^-^00o0o0o0o0

Ya en su habitación, Sakuno se recostó en su suave cama y cerró los ojos para relajar su cuerpo. Un peso se situó sobre su plano vientre y esta abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la lengua del pequeño minino.

-¿Cómo es que logras entrar?-pregunto sin esperar repuesta- mmm creo que debería ponerte un nombre- Sakuno se quedo un momento pensando para continuar- ¿que te parece pelusa?- y como si el gato hubiera entendido maulló y erizo su pelaje dando a entender que el nombre no era de su agrado

-si lo se es tonto- sus ojos rubí observaron con detenimiento los expresivos y penetrantes ojos azules del gato que destacan entre lo negro del pelaje.

-tus ojos son tan deslumbrantes como una estrella en la noche…mmm ya se ¡HOSHI! Si ese será tu nombre- el pequeño gatito ronroneo feliz al poseer un nombre.

-¡hija a comer!- se escucho la voz de su abuela desde la planta baja.

-¡ya voy!- respondió.

Bajo al gatito al suelo y se fue al comedor con una radiante sonrisa. A pesar de que su día había empezado mal, digámoslo así había tenido una racha de mala suerte se sentía inmensamente feliz. A pesar de casi llegar tarde a clases, tener un examen sorpresa, una falta en la clase en la que peor le va y ser golpeada por un balón tenia mucho que agradecer encontró a una nueva amiga, minina, pero amiga y pudo hablar con el tenis no ojisama y no solo eso si no que la rescato de una dolorosa caída y pudo apreciar lo hermoso que se veía preocupado y ¡por ella!

Tal vez la mala suerte no sea tan mala, es mas la quita lo aburrido a la vida, quien sabe tal vez seria mejor que todos los días fueran así.

**FIN**

**Bien ahi acaba y ya saben que DJ me agradesca o me mate depende de cuantos comentarios le dejen y si pregunta hazari_kira me amenazo para que lo subiera. **


End file.
